Dreaming
by Epicness by Liv
Summary: Harry discovers something shocking about Hogwarts.


It wasn't until when all his kids were at Hogwarts was that Harry realized something. He put his newspaper down and looked at Ginny.

"Is this happening inside my head? Is this even real?" Harry asked, for he realized how bizarre this whole life could be. Ginny looked up from the family photo album.

"Of course it's happening inside your head, Harry. But why on earth does that mean it isn't real?" Ginny replied. Seeing Harry's confused face, she decided to add something.

"You shouldn't dwell on dreams and forget to live, Harry. Follow me. I have to take you back now." Ginny said, her voice firm. Harry stared at her, not believing what she said.

_You must bring him out! His family is worried! _A voice spoke inside Ginny's head. She was supposed to bring him back after his 3rd Year, but Ginny was never one to follow the rules.

Hurriedly grabbing Harry's hand, she grasped the photo album on the way out. She could only hope that he would understand the note in the back that she had scrawled.

As they were on their way out, Harry grabbed the doorframe.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, curiosity grabbing hold of him. He couldn't just leave without an explanation. Ginny sighed.

"I couldn't being myself to. Now, please hurry. Dumbledore is furious enough with the time I delayed." Ginny hurriedly explained. She dragged him along, and she stopped him in front of their house. Ginny forced the photo album into his own.

"Please understand, Harry. You must leave. All will be explained when you wake up. Just, please. Listen to my directions. Or else you may kill yourself… and even though you've done so multiple times, this time it will result in actual death.

"Think of your parents home. Godric Hollow. Close your eyes and envision sitting in the living room with your mum and dad. You are only 11. Now, pretend you are there. Lily just finished baking cookies. Life is good. Imagine it, Harry." Ginny's soothing voice was soon drowned out.

Harry felt wind whip around his body, and he kept his eyes closed with the lovely image in mind, clutching the photo album close to his chest. As soon as the wind died down, Harry opened his eyes. No longer was he outside of Ginny and his home. No, 11-year old Harry was staring at a bright light in a hospital room.

Lily sat next to him, and gasped. Ron was at the foot of his bed, Hermione next to him. James was on Harry's right side, a look of surprise on his face. Lily spoke first.

"Harry! You woke up! You've been in a coma for a year and a half ever since the dreadful car accident. The doctors were going to take you off life support tomorrow." She said, before engulfing him in a ginormous hug. Harry hugged his mum back.

After being greeted and tears were shed, Harry asked for more information.

"Well, we were on our way home from seeing a magic show. Ginny was coming home from a friends house, and her friends older sister, Lavender was driving. She was 17 at the time. Lavender's wheels skidded on an ice patch- it was winter at the time- and the cars got into a wreck. Ginny was put into the same state as you. Her family is saying good bye because her life support is taken off today. It's-" Lily was interrupted in her tale by the door bursting open. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"RON! Ginny's woken up!" She exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness. Her face broke into a bigger grin when she saw Harry.

Harry's family took him home after a week. His injuries had all healed, and Harry's life was restored.

It was the first day that he got home did Hogwarts come to mind. As he sat on his bed, Harry noticed two photo albums on his dresser. The first one he recognized as the one Hagrid had given him. Harry flipped through it, smiling at the moving pictures. He grabbed the other one and discovered photos of Hermione, Ron, and him when they were in their years at Hogwarts. It was bittersweet- full of places he could never return to.

As he flipped to the end, something caught his eye. It was a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, you've woken up. Hogwarts is a real place, but it can only be accessed by those with a true heart. Ron and Hermione were subconsciously with you- when they fell asleep, they entered your world. You can always come back- by coming to me or discovering your own way. You can bring things in and out with you. The people there access the muggle world by dreaming. Once you believe that Hogwarts isn't real, the world will disappear. No, not the actual world, but you will never be able to access it again. If you are on your deathbed, you may leave for Hogwarts and live an eternal life. Hope you understand. _

_Love,_

_Ginny. _

Harry closed the book. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had agreed immediately, and his parents told him to go for it. The three friends went up to Ginny's room. As they entered, Ginny looked up from the book she was reading. Ginny grinned.

* * *

On September 25th, three 11-year olds and a 10-year old disappeared. The parents claim that they have no memory of anything happening. Searches are underway.

* * *

Head police officer Dumbledore smiled. He knew Ginny would take the three back. He knew that the children would want to go. Who can resist Hogwarts, after all?


End file.
